


Их не мучают кошмары

by Your_Sid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Sburb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Sid/pseuds/Your_Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это повторяется снова и снова. Игра давно позади, но всё не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их не мучают кошмары

Это повторялось снова и снова. Каждую ночь, стоило дневному светилу спрятаться за бесконечной линией домов, как сгущалась тьма, подступала безысходность. Внутренние страхи, до этого копившиеся в грудах старья, наполненного воспоминаниями, собирались в растущие тени. Словно страхоужасы с дальнего конца, они пробирались в теряющие свет комнаты, чтобы ночи превращать в бесконечные кошмары.   
  
Перья, противно лезущие в горло, прилипающие к сквозной ране на аморфном теле. Постоянные временные петли, слишком неустойчивые, чтобы не уничтожить рыцаря и не разрушить очередную альтернативную версию вселенной. Смерть. Смерть. Смерть. Миллионы различных вариантов развития событий. Личный, бесконечный ад.   
  
Воздуха в лёгких не было. Его дыхание снова украли кошмары прошлого. Без своих извечных солнцезащитных очков он казался другим человеком. С лихорадочно блестящими от послекошмарного ужаса глазами, Дейв переставал быть крутым и становился обычным подростком, который к 17 годам боялся не умереть, а возродиться.  
  
Джон вставал каждый раз в одно и то же время и, словно под чужим контролем, шёл в чужую спальню. В темноте не было верха, низа, не было комнаты, кровати, человека. Мрак поглощал каждый раз душную квартиру, запрятанную на самом верху однотипной многоэтажки. Позволял пробираться в их сны воспоминаниям, несоответствующим реальности.  
  
Матрас скрипел в ночной тишине слишком громко, а одноместная кровать с трудом вмещала двух взрослых парней. Приходилось лежать нос к носу, чувствуя, как упираются колени в чужие, видя, как только что включённый ночник озаряет извечно спокойное лицо и бешеный взор алых глаз. Эгберт лежит достаточно близко, чтобы со своей близорукостью рассмотреть снова знакомое лицо. Страйдер не морщится и даже отодвинуться не пытается - некуда. Джон только чувствует, как тот целиком напрягается, и успокаивающе улыбается. Ему кошмары давно не снятся, ему совсем давно ничего не снится. Джон Эгберт, на самом деле, давным-давно перестал спать.  
  
Дейв ежится и поправляет одеяло. Он не признается никому, и даже себе, что страх сильнее. Нет Бро, который даст успокаивающих подзатыльников, и до недавнего времени совсем никого не было. Пустая квартира в многоэтажке, дни, полные парадоксов, ночи, изобилующие кошмарами. Они душили, приковывали к кровати, не позволяли нормально думать.  
  
Когда Джон находит и сжимает его ладони, Дейв расслабляется. Ночные ужасы не отступают, всё так же давят на нервы, зато больше не пробивает дрожь по позвонкам. Эгберт тёплый, дышать становится легче.  
  
Утром техасское солнце снова будет сжигать урбанистический город, заливать ярким светом комнаты, не будить, но давать понять, что начался новый день. А может он просто не заканчивался?  
  
Одеяло собьётся, окажется на полу. Очки будут забыты на тумбочке, тела переплетены. Джон будет перебирать светлые волосы так и не принявшего судьбу друга. Мёртвые не спят. Их не мучают кошмары. За ними плетутся воспоминания. Но живыми они всё равно быть не могут.  
  
 _\- Мы все давно мертвы, чел._  
  
\- Вот только давай без своих утренних парадоксов...


End file.
